deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Crash Bandicoot vs. Rayman
Crash Bandicoot Vs Rayman is What-If? Death Battle featuring Crash Bandicoot from the series of the same name and Rayman from the series of the same name. This page was created by ArachnoGia but has since been abandoned and has been adopted by GalacticAttorney. Crash vs Rayman.jpg|ArachnoGia Rayman_vs._Crash_Bandicoot.png|GalacticAttorney Crash Bandicoot vs. Rayman Remastered.png|GalacticAttorney (Remastered) -55 Crash VS Rayman (by Doomfest).png|DoomFest RaymanVSCrash.png|ThatOneNoob2 crash_vs_rayman__by_pokesega64_dbp34le-fullview.jpg Description Naughty Dog vs. Ubisoft! The battle of the PS1-Era champions is upon us! Who shall come out on top? Intro Wiz: Back in the days of the PlayStation, a multitude of iconic games were released. Final Fantasy, Metal Gear Solid, Spyro the Dragon... Boomstick: And then there were the ones that inspired some of gaming's finest! Like Crash Bandicoot, the hyperactive marsupial... Wiz: ...And Rayman, the limbless creature. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick... Wiz: ...And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE. Crash Bandicoot Wiz: About Crash Bandicoot, he's a Bandicoot that got captured by Dr. Neo Cortex and been mutated by an invension called Evolvo-Ray. Boomstick: but Evolvo-Ray got malfuncioned and Crash managed to escape from Cortex's hands and jumped out of the window. Raiando: Then Neo Cortex decided to take care of Female Bandicoot, Tawna instead. Boomstick: Meanwhile, Crash Bandicoot ended up landing on N.Sane Beach and his adventure starts from here. Wiz: During his adventures, he met a mask named Aku Aku, a floating Wooden mask created by an Ancient Witch Doctor who help Crash to stop Neo Cortex's plans on taking over the world. Raiando: Also, Crash Bandicoot got some cool moves in his adventures, take his trademark Spin attack, it's powerful enough to destroy wooden crates and even reflect projectiles, Tornado Spin allows Crash to spin longer and create momentum in Mid-air. Boomstick: his Slide attattack is pretty self explanatory, he slides for short distance and as well hurt enemies. Tonygameman: his Body Slam attack makes Crash jump in the air and Slam Down his enemies, and he can break down Steel-Crates too. Wiz: now about Crash's Armor and Weaponry, his Aku Aku mask after breaking 3 Aku Aku Crates grants Crash complete Invincibility, Enhanced Speed and Strength for a few seconds. Boomstick: Wumpa Bazooka is a really weird Weapon that shoots out explosive Wumpas, one per round. Raiando: and then there's the Jetpack, God I hate the controls of that Jetpack, but at least you can still attack while using the jetpack. Tonygameman: Now about Crash's Feats, he defeated Cortex and his Minions multiple times. Wiz: Defeated his evil clone, Fake Crash. Raiando: Defeated enemies that labeled as Gods. Boomstick: And he even tanked a point blank explosion and even piloted a mech without training. Wiz: However, one of Crash's biggest weakness is lack of intelligence, because of that, hee's easily distracted. Raiando: Don't forget that he can be lazy sometimes. Tonygameman: and he's not physically very strong, but let's see how he take's on Rayman. cue Crash doing his little dance. Rayman Wiz: Rayman, the Limbless Wonder, and hero of dreams. Boomstick: WHERE ARE HIS ARMS AND LEGS!?!?! Wiz: He was created with out them. Boomstick: Don't you mean born? Wiz: No, Rayman is one of the Ray-People, and adopted. He was CREATED by the Nymphs. Boomstick: Like Jesus? Wiz: You could say that. Anyhow, Rayman set off a journey to save his world from Mr. Dark, and succeded! However, his adventures are far from over. Boomstick: Rayman has gone through many advetures, and is a brave, teenaged hero. Wiz: Actually he's 146 years old. Boomstick: WHAT!?!?! Wiz: I know, it %#$@&) up, Boomstick. Boomstick: Anyhow, let's move on to the dude's abilties. Wiz: Rayman is an olympic athlete, being incredibly fast, can do backflips with ease, and is one of the strongest characters in his universe. Boomstick: He PUNCHED a flying veichle that was on full speed and was pedaling extremely fast all the way through a galaxy. Wiz: And the reason we said that about Globox so littlely is because we aren't sure he can actually do that, but we have seen and played Rayman doing this feat. Boomstick: And if Globox did do it, that doesn't mean he would win anyway. Wiz: Any how, back to more of his abilities. Rayman, as he has no limbs, can launch his fists and feet extremely far, and it packs a punch. Boomstick: He can charge this to make it much more powerful. Wiz: Rayman can throw green energy spheres, which can also charged. Boomstick: Rayman can fly by spinning his hair extremely fast. Though he has to stop before going again. Wiz: Kind of like Tails. Also like Tails, Rayman can use diferent power ups. Boomstick: The Vortex lets him shrink enemies, and the Heavy Metal Fist speaks for itself. Awesome. Wiz: The Lockjaw can trap enemies and electrocute them. This is one of his strongest power ups. Boomstick: The Shock Rocket is a hand guided rocket fist that can be launched at high speeds. Oh, yeah. I want one! Wiz: The Throttle Copter lets him fly higher and almost infinitely. Boomstick: And something stange about the Limbless Wonder's hands is....they have minds of their own. Wiz: Yes, Rayman's hands can go as far as they please, and that makes them much more useful. Boomstick: Unfortunately this only seems to work when Rayman is asleep or unconcious. Or he gave out after having to much beer. I remember when I got stuck in that frid-''' Wiz: Rayman has other power ups as well, like the Plunger Gun. '''Boomstick: Weirdest. Weapon. Ever. Wiz: Though he has to reload often, Rayman can fire fast and they are pretty powerful plumbers. He beat a whole army of insane rabbits with it. Boomstick: Power Spheres give him extended health, allowing him to take more and more hits. Wiz: The Golden Fist is one of the strongest, and he can kill normal enemies with one hit. Boomstick: Another version of the Vortex lets him fire Mini Tornadoes. Must make whoever gets caught throw up. Wiz: Rayman is a grand jumper, but can he stand up to Crash badicoot's skills? Intermission Wiz: All right the combatants are set to let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Who will win? Crash Rayman DEATH BATTLE! Crash Rayman FIGHT!.png|'GalacticAttorney' FIGHT! K.O.! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Ubisoft vs Naughty Dog Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Home Console themed Death Battles Category:'Eponymous Characters' themed Death Battles Category:'Creature vs Animal' themed Death Battles Category:'Mascots' themed Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Goldensans Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Playstation themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years